West Canyon cemetery
by PSYComm
Summary: Raiders. Raiding. Raided.


This is a story about raiders; and raiding.

They day swelters.

"What the fuck time is it?" Comes a voice over the radio. A man picks up the receiver and pushes the send button.

"Day; who cares. This heat is killing my cut." The man pulls a comb and stacks his mohawk.

"Hold on, someone's on ch. 3." The voice mumbles a few obscene words before the line dies. There is a brief stop before a click is heard and the voice comes back on:

"Who's on boob Mt.?"

"Uh Swank and Socks."

"Tell em to check down at the base. We got some plodders patrol blowing our way."

"The fuck…" The man sits up from his lawn chair and takes a drink from a curly straw spiraling up from a Cola bottle. "Aces and his people are closer, have them do it." He releases the button slamming the receiver down. Those fucking bone-heads are probably shooting X again. He thinks to himself. He picks up the receiver and hits the call button and waits for it to pick up. "You know what? Fuck it, I'm coming down. You assholes are spoiling my day off…"  
"Copy."

The man, know as Vic, picks up his gear and starts to descend from his post, haphazardly strapping on a patchwork of munitions. A few more raiders appear from behind cover and join alongside him lighting cigarettes and tossing their spent sodas aside.

"I knew it. Never leave Socks by himself." One of the raiders slurred. "He's a fucking punch-bag of bones that's worth less than a can of pork a' beans." He pulled a 10mm clip from his back pocket and shook the loose mud from it. "I tell ya; he's more raw now than when we picked him up; worst fucking mistake. I'll tell ya; when them boys from the Slab come blasting through the highway that one time, we should'a jus leff him instead of saving hiss-ass. I tell ya-"

"Will you shut the fuck up Robbins?" Vic said grabbing his temples. "Get that stain on the line, and tell him to sit tight."

Robbins winded the receiver and waited for the line.

"Yeah. Vic says stay put. No….Nooo. Well I suppose he might. No…." He covered the reciever with his hand and staggered towards Vic. "He wants to know if you got any Rad-X. Says that water really hit him hard."

Vic stopped and snatched the receiver from Robbins.

"Well I told you not to drink from a fucking pond didn't I?...For fucks sake there was a dead X right there in the water you dumb-shit…..Well then shit your pants, but don't you dare move from your spot, we're coming up…."

A rifle shot rang out and they adjusted their course.

Just a few more moments and another rifle shot echoed in the valley. And another.

They stopped. Robbins already on the line as it crackled to life:

"Holy shit Vic! Some Lead-ers are coming up behind us, we're cheesing it!" The line cut out.

The stood around nonchalantly loading their weapons.

fucking patrols. Vic thought to himself. Lets hope they're still as gullible as the last bunch.

"Robbins; take this asshole and meet up with Aces at the..the, whatchamacallit.."

"The resovoir."

"Yeah. Meet wit them at the lake and spike those charges. Run some coverage till Socks and Swank can run down to the armory and load some of those artillery shells. They's always take the cheese." He tossed some grenades to the two men and they scamper off down to the broken road.

"Four of 'em." Vic muttered to himself. He set the spyglass down and picked up his notebook, scrawling a picture of a tuff of grass that was blooming beside him. He felt a lump moving underneath the ground as it runs into the base of an old oak tree.

he sighs.

He spun around and waited; waited for the show to begin.

"Hey! UP-Fucks! You ever gonna start shooting or am I gonna sit all day greasing my dick?! He yelled down into the canyon.

A reply was heard faintly: "Socks is all messed up! He's burnt as a chip!"

"SO WHAT?!"

"Big-Brother is all jammed up! Took a few direct!...Where's Aces!?"

"Shut your dried ass lips! Tell Swank to chop-chop!"

Swank licked his lips; "This is Swank!"

Swank turned around and looked at the machingun. "Jackass…"

He slammed down his fist on the jammed machine gun, which released an audable **ping**!

"Hey! Hey! I fixed it!" He yelled back across to Vic. "Hey old man!" He pointed to a withered raider nearly oozing out of his clothes with legs so twisted it's make a ivy vine jealous. "Haul this heap o'er there! Chop-chop sunshine!"

The man grabbed it by the barrel and relentlessly dragged it up the side and dropped it carefully in the firing position. He sat down beside it and beat on it some.

"Machene all blow'd up."

"Git your filthy talons off my Big Brother you fuck!" Swank made a motion about to backhand the poor old fucker when he realized the BoS patrol was close enough that even the drinks he had couldn't distort the danger.

"Go round!" He blurted out as lead began pouring out in their direction.

It began slowly and sounded as if off in the distance, a slight crackling carried by the wind. A few moments more and he could practically smell the gunpowder. It kinda got him high; and he supposed that's why he was in this situation to begin wit.

He looked over at the old raider who drank under a rock before snatching it away and spilling half of it before finishing it off.

"Take what's mine none ever gonna git to have whats yours." The old raider grumbled.

Swank didn't think twice before flipping him the bird and slithered away to the machine gun.

"Screw off Vic!" Swank threw his drink down and marched off, much to the enjoyment of the other raiders; even Socks who was bandaged from head to toe garbled beneath his wounds.

"Yeah well, BoS gonna think we's always yelling directions, when our shit is loose as a packbrahmans saddle. Too fucking reliant on all that scrap they haul around. They'd be better off firing in every direction than chasing shadows on the canyon walls. Cheers!"

"Oh, this planet is all dead and rust, we all take what we must,

living on raaaaadiation!

Fuck this world is all gone bust,

We all take what we must,

Drink drink drink derink! To the ones we've shared our blood,

To the ones we stole'n from!

Living on raaaaadiation!..."


End file.
